Family is always a Problem
by DechimoChan
Summary: Code Geass. Lelouch x Oc. Yaoi, Rated T for the Momment. "He gave off a small noise of protest and Lelouch leaned down, nearly letting their lips touch, letting a hand fall on the thin waist before him." ;D Get it on


This is a Fan-Based Parody-! WAIT! This is a Fan-fiction! Not a Abridged Thing!

Lol, This is a Funny, Weird, Story, a bit rushed, Sorry I don't do great.. Plots. But our New comer will be part of the Black knights! XDD Lol I love the Black knights and Zero.. Getting of topic. Well. Lets start, a small summary, Disclaimer and Who has written this.

And yes.. This is a Yaoi, soft at first a few kisses but mostly Soft. Will be rated T for the moment. Will probably change into a Rated M ;D soon enough~. Oh.. And on Adrian, The Geass can be used more then once. But only once a day, Lelouch will soon find that.. To his advantage.

This was made by ..-sigh- This was made by Cuppycake38.

Heh -nods happily- Hello, Today I have had some Inspiration, This will be a Lelouch x OC. I promise you.. You will be happy with this Story. This is a AU story, which means I can make the Characters do what I want them to do.

Summary: Shirlly has a cousin, Who her family has taken in, Since the child's family was killed. This cousin has to attend Ashford with reluctance. No matter what the Situation, he always has a Blank expression, No emotion showed Whats-so-ever. He soon meets someone who finally Catches his Attention.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Only my OC's. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>~: <strong>**Family is always a Trouble ****:~**

_**-A few days ago..-**_

The dark haired boy, growled listening to the orders given to him in through the Radio. He nodded, and yelled, Shooting the nightmare in front of him.

"Die!" He yelled, Shirting himself, he brought down the Blue nightmare, Seeing the pilot escaping from the exploding Robot.

He groaned softly, being hit in the side, he followed the orders, the Britannians' taking back their places. He smiled, softly though, The mysterious voice had lead them to a small victory.

Soon he got out of the Pilot seat nearly falling out, he was greeted with a few yells of victory. Hearing the so called 'Elevens' yell, He held his head, He looked up seeing all the nightmares on the train.

"Who was that guy..?" He thought seeing his friends rejoicing, happily, taking in the image, he let out a small smile, that covered his red pale lips.

Not knowing of a Black haired, demon, that watched them from a rooftop, a wicked smirked, placed upon his lips. Good, this small victory, will soon lead to a great success in the future.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Present day..-<strong>_

The red head skipped happily, Knowing who was visiting today. She nearly ran to the Student council room, and sat down in a chair taking out her books. She giggled happily, then leaned on her elbow and went through a book she had to read. A hand slammed on the desk, next to her book, Shirlly jumped slightly and looked up at Millie.

"Why are you so happy?" Asked the President of the Stupid body "Did something happen with _Lulu_~?" she asked a tone of tease on her voice. Shirlly blushed madly, shaking her head. 'Lulu' Or Lelouch sat in a chair next to Rivals, hearing to this small conversation. He narrowed his eyes but didn't mind it, keeping the same bored expression as always. Rivals looked up, smiling slightly, poking Lelouch in the cheek, laughing when he was slapped away.

"O-of course not!" Shirlly yelled, then blush increasing even more. She calmed down and took a deep breathe, she would have answered but a knock disturbed her, the automatic door slides open. A boy, with dark Hazel eyes, looked up and peaked his head in, smiling at Shirlly

"Cousin…" The boy mumbled softly. Looking at Shirlly waiting for a response, He noted that they were.. Staring at him, he took it as a gaze but sighed. "Shirlly.." He spoke softly, rolling his eyes as she just stared at him.

"Oh!" She gasped, but stayed seated. He sighed and tilted his head watching her with a Bored gaze, He walked into the room and pulled on her hair lightly, he whined loudly. "H-hey!" He was going to pull again but was pulled into someone's chest. It was kind of soft and.. warm. He felt a heartbeat and looked up. He was greeted with a women's happy face, as she smiled, Wickedly, he noted and stared.

"Aren't you the cutest thing!" She squealed and held tighter onto him.

"E-excuse me.." He choked out his lungs being crushed, barely being able to breathe. He pushed on the Lady's chest in attempt to get out, In low hopes, she only held on tighter.

"Madam president!" Shirlly and Rivals yelled, seeing the boy just go limp in the Presidents arms, a tint of purple to his face.

"I.. Cant.. Breathe!" He yelled and she let go quickly noticing what she was doing, all the while giggling, Evil he noted, Don't trust the Blonde women. He coughed violently trying to get Air into his lungs.

"Adrian! Are you alright?" Shirlly yelled, helping her cousin up, but was roughly shoved off, covering his eyes, a blush covering his face. He shuddered, jumping slightly when Shirlly hugged him, he opened his eyes his face in her chest.

"GAH! Im tired of Breasts.." he yelled, falling back. He shuddered, putting a hand on his hip sighing. He twitched slightly, whining quietly.

"Adrian.." She whined. "Your making a scene.." he whispered, embarrassed seeing her cousin act this way in front of her 'love interest'.

"I don't care!" He whined loudly, his blush increasing "Every single girl I've seen.." he looked down and shook his head, walking out "Ill find my own classes." He mumbled, running into someone walking into the room.

"Sorry!" Came a voice. Adrian rolled his eyes, and looked up

"Its fine.." He tilted his head and looked at the cat biting the brown haired boys finger. "Kitty!" he screamed grabbing the cat.

"Adrian stop Arthur doesn't like.. New.. People.." Staring in shock, Adrian giggled, as the cat licked his face.

"Why does he always bite me.." Suzaku sighed, looking at his finger.

"Cats are my forte.." Adrian said, sighing softly he put the cat down. "Bye" He waved slightly and walked out, replacing his features with a bored expression.

"What an Interesting boy.." Said a smirking, violet eyed boy.

"Did you see Lelouch?" Squealed a Blonde haired girl, Stephanie he believe and nodded slowly

"Who was he again..?" Adrian said, clearly bored with his new friends, He looked down, seeing the black uniform, with gold rims, the one he was suppose to wear. He munched on a sandwich. He looked up, smiling softly at the girl. "Who was it?" He mumbled cutely, His other two friends chuckled as the girl blushed madly.

"T-the one with black hair.. And gorgeous Purple eyes" Stephanie said quietly, looking down at her food.

"Oh yes.." He nodded, eating the rest of sandwich.

"It's a bee!" She screamed, Adrian looked up and he watched the bee flew around him.

* * *

><p>((<strong>AN: **Hah! Okkk.. Kallen doesn't Exist in this Okkk! XD She's always hitting on Lulu!

Lelouch: -hit's the writer on the head-

Writer: Ow! My head…

Lulu: Get on with the Story! And don't call me Lulu!Writer: Little stuck up Protagonist..))

* * *

><p>He stood up and ran over to a bush, hiding. He growled and ate the sandwich quickly hitting the bee, killing it instantly. He heard something and looked at his side, seeing A black haired guy, what was his name again.. Lennie? He thought quietly. Lulu.. No that was a pet name for this guy. Oh of course, Lelouch. He stood up straight and tilted his head, trying to look innocent. He gave a innocent smile and looked at him.<p>

"Can I.. Help you?" he asked, softly. Lelouch narrowed his eyes, activated the Geass.

Lelouch cupped the younger boys cheek, tilting his head up. Adrian felt the heat rise in his cheeks, looking up at the Violet eyes, his blush.. No wait. He couldn't be blushing his face was just red. He gave off a small noise of protest and Lelouch leaned down, nearly letting their lips touch, letting a hand fall on the thin waist before him. Adrian saw something, Something red in Lelouch's left eye. Then he was being commanded by the one holding him.

"I order you to tell me of Shiniko and answer the questions I have to ask" Lelouch said calmly. "Where you the one in the Nightmare?"

"Yes.."

"Why?"

"Because Im half Japanese.." Adrian said fighting the Geass slightly, but repented and answered anyways.

"I see.." he let go of the Geass, and walked away, but looked at Adrian "Forget what you saw.."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Adrian mumbled slightly.

"What.. It doesn't work?" Lelouch thought his eyes widened.

"Lulu!" Yelled Shirlly form the second floor window.

Adrian narrowed his eyes and glared his eyes, looking to the ground to eat his sandwich, as Lelouch, ran off.

* * *

><p>-Edited and posted on 6-17-11.<p>

:3 have fun reading and Review and Rate XD. Rate? Can you rate? I don't know but, Enjoy, Ill try and post the next chapter soon.


End file.
